TARDIS
vielleicht suchst du nach der TARDIS des Doctors. Eine TARDIS, Tardis oder auch''' TT-Capsule''' (engl. Timetravel Capsule) ist ein Raumschiff in dem Time Lords durch Raum und Zeit reisen. Der Name TARDIS ist die Abkürzung für T'ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imensions 'I'n 'S'pace, (Zeit und relative Dimensionen im All) wodurch klar wird, dass diese Maschinen sowohl in der Zeit als auch im Weltraum reisen können – im Laufe der Serie reiste der Doctor sogar in parallele Universen. In der ersten ''Doctor Who-Episode An Unearthly Child behauptet Susan, sie hätte diesen Namen gewählt. In der deutschen Synchronisation wird TARDIS mitunter zum Backronym für „Trips aufgrund relativer Dimensionen im Sternenzelt". Das Wort '''Tardis stammt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet ebenso wie das französische oder spanische tard, spät oder in der Zeit fortgeschritten. Allgemeine Merkmale TARDISse werden gezüchtet, nicht hergestellt. In der Folge The Impossible Planet (2006) wird darauf hingewiesen, dass sie geboren werden. Sie beziehen ihre Energie aus verschiedenen Quellen, primär aus dem Zentrum eines künstlichen Schwarzen Lochs, bekannt als das Auge der Harmonie (Fernsehfilm Doctor Who von 1996). In The Edge of Destruction (1964) befindet sich die Energiequelle der TARDIS (bezeichnet als das Herz der TARDIS) unter der Hauptsäule des Terminals, wobei das Steigen und Fallen der Säule ihren Status anzeigt. Allerdings ist sie auch auf Energie von Außen angewiesen. So landet der Doctor erstmals in Boom Town in Cardiff, um auf dem dort existierenden Transdimensionalen Spalt „aufzutanken“. Laut dem 10. Doctor bezieht die TARDIS ihre externe Energie „aus dem Universum“ - so stürzt sie in Rise of the Cybermen in einem Paralleluniversum ab, da die vom Paralleluniversum generierte Energie nicht verwertbar ist („wie Diesel in einem Benzinmotor“). Andere Elemente, die für das einwandfreie Funktionieren der TARDIS benötigt werden und gelegentliches Auffüllen erfordern, sind Quecksilber (in flüssigem Aggregatzustand], das seltene Erz Zeiton-7 (in Vengeance on Varos, 1985) und Artron-Energie (artron energy). Letztere ist eine Form zeitlicher Energie, die durch die Gedanken der Time Lords erzeugt wird und von der auch gesagt wird, dass sie die TARDIS mit Energie versorgt (The Deadly Assassin, 1976; Four to Doomsday, 1982). Dafür, dass die Time Lords notwendig für das Funktionieren einer TARDIS sind, spricht auch die Tatsache, dass in The Christmas Invasion die Übersetzungsfunktion der TARDIS nicht funktioniert, so lange der Doktor bewusstlos ist („als wäre er ein Teil des Schaltkreises“). Eine andere Energieform ist die Energie der Huon-Partikel („huon energy“), die sich im Herz der TARDIS befindet und (abgesehen von den Aktivitäten der Kaiserin der Racnoss) nirgendwo anders im Universum mehr zu finden ist (The Runaway Bride). Die TARDIS reist normalerweise, indem sie an einem Ort dematerialisiert, das Zeitportal durchquert, und anschließend an ihrem Bestimmungsort wieder materialisiert, ohne physisch durch den dazwischen liegenden Raum zu reisen. Sie flog aber auch physisch durch den Raum, zuerst in Fury from the Deep(1968), The Parting of the Ways (2005), The Christmas Invasion (2005) und The Runaway Bride (2006). Wie in der Folge The Runaway Bride zu sehen ist, beansprucht diese Art zu reisen die TARDIS sehr. Neben der Fähigkeit durch Zeit und Raum zu reisen (und gelegentlich in andere Dimensionen) ist das bemerkenswerteste Merkmal an der TARDIS, dass ihr Inneres viel größer ist, als es von außen wirkt. Die hierfür angegebene Erklärung ist, dass eine TARDIS dimensional transzendent ist, d. h. dass ihre Außen- und Innenseite in verschiedenen Dimensionen existieren. In The Robots of Death (1977) versucht dies der 4. Doctor seiner Begleiterin Leela zu erklären, indem er eine Analogie zwischen einem großen und einem kleinen Würfel zieht, wobei der Größere scheinbar in den kleineren Würfel passt, wenn der Größere weiter entfernt, zur gleichen Zeit aber sofort greifbar ist (siehe Tesserakt). Dem Doctor zufolge war die Entdeckung der transdimensionalen Technik der Schlüssel für die Time Lords. TARDISe sollen ein eigenes Bewusstsein haben und sind auch in der Lage eigenhändig zu handeln. Manche trauern sogar um den Tod von ihren Time Lord Piloten und können auch Selbstmord begehen, in dem sie in eine Sonne fliegen oder sich in den Zeit-Vortex schleudern. Sie besitzen telepathische Fähigkeiten. Kategorie:TARDIS Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Zeitreisen Kategorie:Symbiotische Lebensformen Kategorie:Nichthumanoide Lebensformen